deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy Rogers
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is a main character from the Scooby-Doo media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Shaggy Rogers vs Batman * Shaggy Rogers vs Jughead Jones * Shaggy Rogers VS Batgirl Battle Royales * Eater Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Mystery Inc. * Scooby Doo vs. Case Closed: A Halloween Special With Scooby Doo * Shaggy & Scooby VS. Sam & Max * SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star vs. Scooby-Doo & Shaggy Rogers Possible Opponents * Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) * Fluttershy (My Little Pony) * Goku * J. Wellington Wimpy (Popeye the Sailor) * Luffy (One Piece) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Michelangelo (TMNT) * Nightwing (DC Comics) * Oscar (ArtSpear Entertainment) * Pom (Them's Fightin' Herds) * Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Superman ( DC Comics ) * Tinker (Speed Buggy) * Tintin * Toriko With Mystery Inc. * Goober & The Ghost Chasers * The Ghostbusters With Scooby Doo * Blue Falcon & Dynomutt (Hanna-Barbera) * Finn the Human & Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * Gumball Watterson & Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Mickey Mouse & Pluto (Mickey and Friends) * Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester (Supernatural) History W.I.P. Death Battle Info Background * Name: Norville "Shaggy" Rogers. * Occupations: Detective, gym teacher, racing car driver. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman strength and durability ** Shaggy successfully defeated the Black Samurai, and could take hits from him as well. The Black Samurai is strong enough to make an Island level earthquake, thus making Shaggy Island level in terms of strength and durability. ** Withstood fire that was strong enough to melt an entire house. * Athletic abilities; especially good at running. ** Outran a monster made of electricity, which could put his speed at Supersonic. ** Reacted to lightning bolts ** Could dodge point-blank gunfire. ** Daphne states Shaggy is the best gymnast in their school. * Can produce any disguise out of nowhere and invariably fool anyone (human and monster alike) temporarily, according to the rules of comedy. * He and Scooby resists mind manipulation. ** Shaggy also resists ice, fire, and memory manipulation. * Is made of rubber, which grants him immunity to blunt attacks. * Magic ** Wished for a monster to go away, and the monster ended up getting removed from existence. ** Wished for a ham sandwich, a box of Scooby Snacks, and a jug of water (all of these ended up popping out from thin air afterwards). ** Wished to have demonic powers, and soon enough he was granted them. ** Wished for a world without the Mystery Inc. * Was run over by a bus and ended up having all the bones in his body being broken, but he regenerated from this afterwards. * Can stop and reverse time. * Can read minds. * He and Scooby can breathe fire. * Can fly * Elasticity (seen here) * Immense stamina ** Ran for several years straight without any sort of exhaustion whatsoever. ** Screamed for 3 hours straight without rest. ** Has no problems running at great speeds, and is even capable of carrying the entire Mystery Inc. while running. ** Can eat giant piles of food and still run afterwards. * Great intelligence ** Has worked with Scooby as solo detectives and even as spies countless of times. ** Capable of outsmarting villains *** Was even able to outwit a villain that was smart enough to create an advanced, futuristic base in outer space. ** Has the knowledge of Odin. ** Is a vehicular master (Skilled at driving cars, trucks, motorcycles, and can even pilot an airplane, as he flew a plane to the Himalayas without trouble) ** Has had several jobs, including a freelancer journalist, a gym teacher, construction worker, and many other jobs that would require a good resume. Feats * Took out a gang of bikers on his own without getting hit. ** These bikers are strong enough to injure ghost robotic dinosaurs. * Compares to Scooby. * Once PUNCHED THE JOKER. ** Also sent The Penguin flying with a kick. * Has solved mysteries with the Mystery Inc. for fifty years straight. * He and Scooby have saved the Mystery Inc. on multiple occasions. * Was deemed worthy to protect the Magical World and take the Goblin King's staff. * Is one of the world's most recognizable fictional characters. Equipment *Scooby Snacks **Always carries this around with him, as he eats them before doing something he'd normally be afraid of. *Zoinksman **A high-tech suit created by Shaggy's uncle, Dr. Albert Shaggleford **Heavily durable thanks to its steel armor. **Equipped with rocket boots for flight. ***Also equipped with a jet pack and wings for faster flight when airborne. **Equipped with stink bombs, which can be used to disorient opponents. **Also equipped with rockets and flares. **Has an "echo locator", which can be used to help find opponents. *Yellow Lantern suit **With this suit, Shaggy is able to create any object he chooses. **Shaggy can also manipulate people's sizes. **The ring can enhance Shaggy's power, via fear. *Shaggy Marvel **Shaggy gains this power by shouting "ZOINKS!". **In this form, Shaggy has the power of six gods. *Black Magic Book **Gives Shaggy the knowledge of the "dark arts". **Can turn people into dumb monsters with this. Flaws/Weaknesses * A coward. ** Gets scared too easily, causing him to retreat. ** However, whilst this is true, he will put himself in harms way to protect those he cares about and has done so on numerous occasions. * Suffers from an immense appetite. * Is kinda stupid. ** Opened the Chest of Demons, which contained the most powerful ghosts in the world. Gallery Yes that is shaggy punching joker it happened 30d02f 3406616.jpg|Shaggy punching The Joker Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Detectives Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Movie Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Sidekicks Category:Stealth Category:Trap Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Scooby Doo Characters